(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for cooling an engine compartment using a blowing device, and more particularly, to a system for cooling an engine compartment using a blowing device which cools an engine compartment by discharging hot air staying between an engine and a dash panel using a blowing device.
(b) Background
FIG. 1 shows a conventional engine compartment. A cooling fan 5 is installed at a front of an engine 3 in order to cool the inner part of an engine compartment 1, and external air is introduced into the engine compartment 1 via a bumper grill 7 by the cooling fan 5.
The introduced external air cools the engine compartment 1 and is then discharged through a lower portion of a dash panel 9, but most of air between the engine 3 and the dash panel 9 stays (region A) and this may cause various parts to be damaged by heat.
In particular, this phenomenon becomes much more serious when a vehicle is temporarily parked or just after an engine is turned off after driving. Accordingly, in order to prevent the components in the engine compartment from being heat damaged, it is necessary to discharge the air stayed between the engine and the dash panel to the outside.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.